It's your fault
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: A preview of a possible fanfic in the works. Vampires vs. Werewolves typical story, RE characters...bladdy bladdy blah...hey, if there's zombies, why not?


Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Good? Bad? Let me know, should I continue?

-----Prelude-----

Jill took off running as fast as she could from the college party, the howls of the monsters sounding close by. Her heart hammered in her chest as she clambered for safety. She ran down an alley, hoping to lose them, but screamed just as one jumped into the alley, snarling at her. She grabbed the nearest thing, a lead pipe and swung it as hard as she could at the werewolf just as it jumped at her. She had managed to knock it back, the end of the pipe catching the monster's chest and leaving a gash.

"He'll be getting back up." A voice drifted from the darkness. Jill spun around and saw a blond man wearing shades leaning against the brick of one of the buildings. She raised the pipe, prepared to knock this asshole out too.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jill demanded.

"An outbreak, an infestation and the offer of a lifetime or two." The man spoke. Before Jill could respond, she was knocked out.

-----JV-----

I awoke, shifting from my daily sleep to face the nightlife once more. I only managed in groaning despite trying to sit up.

"You're late again Valentine." The cold voice of my partner spoke. I looked over to the infamous vampire, known as the Lady in Red. _More like the bitch with a thousand red dresses...where the hell does she shop at? _Sitting up, I ran a hand through my tousled hair.

"Wong...please tell me that any moment now I'm going to wake up with a hang over and maybe some college boy whom I've never met before laying naked beside me." I said, hopping out of bed and heading over to my closet. Opening it I heard Ada scoff.

"Is life as a vampire really that bad Valentine?" I cringed subconsciously at my last name. It had to have been some unspoken rule around here that we would be referred to by our last names only.

"Let's see, I sleep all day. I've not had sex in five years. My best friend is a crazy bitch who's idea of poetic justice is to run around plugging silver bullets into werewolves while wear a bright red dress. I can't get a tan without dying any more and above all else, I have to drink blood instead of the gratuitous amounts of tea and water that I'm use to. You tell me." I said, pulling out a light blue shirt and black business slacks. Ada walked up, grabbed a white button up from my closet and handed it to me.

"If you're missing the sex, you know Wesker would be willing to satisfy that." She said coldly. I turned to her and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not like you Ada, I have to feel something for someone before I sleep with them." I retorted as I began to strip my pajamas and pull on my clothing.

"Yet you want me to tell you about waking up next to some naked guy you've never met before." Ada spoke just as I pulled my shirt on. I stood there and smiled at her.

"At least I stand a chance at free breakfast then. Wesker'd just kick me out." I responded and Ada smiled. My smiled faded slightly. _Blue eyes with determination...short brown hair...a face...a familiar face._

"What is it?" Ada asked, snapping me out of the memory.

"I thought I was...nothing...just a memory." I spoke and followed her out of the room.

-----CR-----

The phone was ringing in my office, so I picked it up.

"Redfield!" The cheery voice of a one Carlos spoke.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We've got a bit of a situation...something Detective Sekel should look into. Damn women of the night struck again just a few minutes ago." Carlos spoke.

"On my way." I said, hanging up and grabbing my trench coat. I spotted a picture taken nearly six years ago sitting on my desk of a girl and a younger version of myself holding up a soccer trophy in triumph. _We were preteens...just won the state championship...Everything was great until I join the Delta Omega Alphas..._Wiping the memory away, I strode off to leave.

-----JV-----

Ada stood over the body of the werewolf that had attempted to escape. She still had her gun trained to it's head.

"What was that memory about Valentine?" She inquired, awaiting for the other werewolves to take the bait.

"I'm not sure. Just...like a face or something." I answered, arms crossed and leaning against the building we were near. The werewolf's claws were embedded in the concrete, ripped from the paws as the werewolf had tried to push off the wall right as Ada shot him.

"Anything beyond your first night?" She asked.

"No. I think it's better that way too. Anything that would have drove me to make up my mind on becoming a blood sucking loser couldn't have been much better." I spoke, spotting a slight movement in the shadow. _A rat._

"You remember the last time you had sex though?" She turned towards me, gun still pointed. I shrugged.

"I could also tell you the last time I drove a Ferrari." I said and she smiled, catching on the obvious sarcasm.

"Remember if he was any good?" She asked, smirking. I smiled and looked up into the night sky.

"Oh yeah, I remember he knew exactly what spots to hit...so whoever it was...I must have slept with him prior." I spoke. I looked down at the werewolf who was trying to get up. Ada blew his brains out.

"They're getting smarter...not taking the bait like they use to." She spoke, a hint of worry set in her voice. I shrugged as I watched the body return to human.

"Alright, let's ditch and hit the clubs. Our target's suppose to be some rookie cop right out of college." I suggested.

"You just want to fuck that guy again don't you?" She asked as I lead the way.

"Maybe..." I hinted with a smirked and earned a laugh from Ada. _She's not too bad, a bitch, but not a horrible person._

-----CR-----

Carlos led me into a nightclub, tracking the two vampires. We had watched them decide to leave their trap behind and execute their bait, then walk off. The one was the infamous Lady in red, but the other vampire was a bit hidden in the shadows. Her scent was familiar though. I kept my eye for her, but couldn't see her face thanks to the blurring shadows. We lost them as soon as they entered the club.

"Chr-" I heard a familiar voice say, but I had turned around and clamped my hand over her mouth. I smiled at my sister.

"Scat Kiddo. Business." I stated and she nodded. She then grabbed the hand of the guy she was with, some red head, and left promptly.

"She listens to you?" Carlos asked.

"Only if I'm on business, other than that, she does whatever she wants." I answered as Carlos sat at the bar and I grabbed the seat next to him.

"She know?" He asked.

"No. She promised to never ask as long as I came home safe." I answered. Carlos smiled.

"Only a sister could accept that. If you had a woman, she'd be all pissy." He spoke.

"Yeah well...I learned my lesson. I still don't know if...I don't know what happened to her." I spoke.

"Yeah, was a crazy bonfire kegger. I woke up in a ditch." Carlos admitted. The bartender handed us our drinks. 

"I woke up in an alley." I stated in a final tone.

-----JV-----

"You're telling me we're looking for a Sekel?" I asked snidely of Ada. She laughed as we continued to dance with each other.

"I know, what a stupid name...but...yeah, that's what Wesker said. 'Find Sekel and his buddy.'..." She answered, mimicking Wesker's Brit voice.

"Of course, that might take years..." I spoke, scanning the room for anyone looking for a meal out of us. No one had canines in sight though.

"Don't count on it. This Sekel's good. Why do you think we're after him?" She said, pulling me close to tease a certain blue eyed kid with a pudding basin haircut. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Whatever you say Wong. I'm going to the bar, have fun talking to wonder boy over there." I said, and broke away from her, heading for the bar. I sat down next to some Latino guy.

"Hey-I saw you out there dancing with that hot senorita! You lesbianas?" He asked, turning to me and smiling all too widely. I smirked back at him, having seen his longer-than-need-be canines.

"Bisexual, si usted está interesado." I spoke in the best Spanish I could muster. His face jumped in excitement. He turned to the guy sitting on the other side of him in a brown duster.

"Dude! I'm off! This chick is totally hot!" The Latino spoke. I rolled my eyes at his language.

"Go ahead, just make sure you come back in one piece." The man spoke, his voice cutting through my thoughts like a knife through butter. _That voice is...familiar!_

"Wait...I think I might know something a bit more...fun? Threesome?" I asked, standing up to get a look at the guy in the duster. The Latino's face fell.

"With your friend ¡Oh mi dios¡Tengo el dick afortunado!" The Latino spattered out. I pushed him softly to the side and smiled at the man in the duster.

"Sekel?" I asked. The Latino's face dropped to anger as the man in the duster turned around.

"Women of the night? Let's take this outside, shall we?" The man spoke, not lifting his eyes from his drink.

"Sure, but only if El dick afortunado escorts me." I spoke. Sekel nodded and Latino looked grim. Ada walked up.

"Better be worth it boys...I just ditched the best looking guy in here for you." She said, and allowed Sekel to lead her out. The Latino paid the tab, then lead me outside.

"Happens every time, you know? I have a girl ready for bed, and it turns out she's a real sucker..." He mumbled as we exited the club.

"If it makes you feel any better...I'm actually straight..you just have a creepy smile." I spoke watching my partner walk arm and arm with Sekel. _The man is familiar._

"Thanks, I'll keep the tip after I'm finished offing you." He spoke, angry.

"Bring it furry." I retorted.

J.L.: With my biggest fanfic so far getting ready to wrap up soon with it's part one, I find myself needing a bit of a break from it. So, I'm aiming for a bit of a darker set one until I get enough chapters for part two typed up ahead of time for frequent updates. I do apologize to fans of Southern Sun, but I'm still on a writers block with it. Let me know what you think about this, and updates will be sort of slow if I do continue. This is basically a preview.


End file.
